making_the_teamfandomcom-20200214-history
Cathleen Williams
Confessionals Total: 15 (9th most, Season 4) Season 4 (4.3) * We saw the veterans dancing, and they’re awesome. They’re definitely a good expectation for us to live up to. * I come from a more drill team, kind of ballet background, so I definitely need to dance bigger. * office If it came to an end tonight, I would be really, really sad. * office I just need to dance bigger and more confident. So, I’ll definitely work on that. (4.4) * Kitty Carter session Kitty was brutal, but it was a good thing. I needed to hear it, so… yep. * says she doesn’t believe in herself No one wants to hear that, but it’s definitely needed, so… * I can only do 63 sit-ups. Disappointed, but I did my best. So, I have to make up points during the run. * run I don’t think my time was fast enough to make power squad. * office visits are announced I’m crossing my fingers that I don’t get cut, but we’ll see. * office I definitely thought I was going to get cut. I’m really excited and grateful for a little more time. (4.5) * falling Oh my gosh, it is so much scarier than it looks. * They’ve been saying that I’m thinking too much when I dance. So, I just really tried to kind of let loose and not think too much and just kind of dance, so… * visits announced You know, I’m disappointed in myself, but I worked really hard. So, I hope I don’t get cut. So… yeah. * office This is the third time I’ve been called into the office. So, it’s a little disappointing, but I’ve put everything into it. So, I can just hope for the best. * cut, flashbacks shown You know, every experience teaches you a lot about yourself and makes you grow. So, I am really disappointed, but at the same time, I did my best and I’m, you know, proud of myself for making it this far. Commentary Season 4 (4.3) * You were really stiff. Loosen up on your sexy hips and walk. – J (4.4) * “Awkward” is the word that I heard. Awkward – that’s not good, yes? – Kitty Carter what she was told about Cathleen * No, that is not a wow. You bit your lips and you went, “I’m scared crapless,” yeah? [Has her repeat] You’re still weak. That’s what we’re talking about. – Kitty Carter * You don’t know the routine. her count the routine out No, that is not loud. I can’t hear you. I’m gonna have to get up in your face to hear you. Scream! Cathleen shout scream, and Kitty and her scream “scream” at each other Get it? Thank you. Now do it that way when you dance. We don’t need a wimp on our squad. – Kitty Carter * I’m afraid for you. You know why I’m afraid for you? Because you don’t believe in yourself. * fitting Cathleen looks maybe too little. She didn’t just wow me in her uniform. – K * You look like a little girl dancing. You need to let loose and be sexier and just let loose more. You’re really stiff. – J * she and [[Rachel Buckmaster] dance with Nicole Hamilton] There was a lot of things that didn’t look right, so take what is your weakness and let’s fix it. – J (4.5) * You look like you’re scared to move. You look like a little girl that’s scared to move your waist. And get sexier. – J Office Visits Season 4 (4.3) * of three Kelli says it is clear just after two nights that she doesn’t have a lot dance technique or training. Tonight, she looked turned in, sickled, awkward. It looked like they didn’t see the technique. And she had this worried expression that she has on her face right now. She’s in a room of 44, but she’s probably one of the most concerning dancers. She looks like a baby colt, turned in, being like “what do I do with these things?” Cathleen says she kind of felt like that. Judy says she just has to kind of let loose and just go ahead and be big, and then she won’t look so awkward. Kelli says to practice those routines over and over, and the confidence will give her some extra presence in the room that she needs. Cathleen says she’ll definitely work on it. [She leaves] Judy says she’s probably the weakest one, right now. Kelli agrees. (4.4) * of three They ask how she’s doing, and Judy says scared to death, and Cathleen nods. Kelli says it’s evident that she doesn’t have cheerleading or dance, so that’s a problem. They are in the business of developing potential, and so they’re willing to give her a little more time. Unfortunately, she needed some dance and cheerleading, and she doesn’t have that. Now, can she compensate for that? That ball’s in her court. Cathleen says she’ll definitely, definitely keep trying. (4.5) * of three Kelli asks her how she felt tonight. Cathleen says just a couple of spots, she doesn’t know what her deal was. Stuff she hasn’t messed up before that she messed up on. And then there were some things that she just didn’t know the placement of, so… Kelli says she thinks she does know the sequence of the routines and she does retain the choreography. Judy agrees. Kelli asks if Cathleen agrees. Judy thinks she could probably tell someone what the step is. But her body doesn’t always look like it’s doing it correctly, though. She continues that everyone that sees her thinks she’s adorable and that she’s got this – if it was just about the face and the brightness that she has, she’d be in. Kelli says they’ve given her every chance they could. But they’ve reached the same conclusion: that tonight needs to be her last night. Cathleen says she’ll be back. She’s very upset, but… and Kelli says they’ve tried with her. Cathleen says she really understands, and everyone’s just great. End of Journey Season 4 (4.5) * Second cut of training camp (4th of 10 to leave training camp) Other Season 4 (4.3) * Introduces herself at the first meeting (4.4) * Attends a private session by Kitty Carter (along with Ashley Kelly) * Tells Kitty Carter that Kelli said she looked like she was scared out there * Judy has her and Rachel Buckmaster dance with Nicole Hamilton as a comparison Category:Unsuccessful Candidates Category:TCC